


单程票

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: Beta!Gonzalo Higuaín/Omega!Mesut Özil，一个聊天向清水ABO。硬要说时间线是厄齐尔在皇马的第二赛季。强行心友注意。





	单程票

“你喝了多少？”驾驶座上的男人问道，并没有回头，眼睛还是盯着前方的路况。被安置在后座上扣好了安全带的梅苏特揉了揉自己的后颈，拧着眉毛：“是点心……我没在意。”他现在就像是脑袋里灌满了薄荷酒，又凉又辣还烧得头晕，只能尽量抓住些简短的语句回答。

“你感冒了，”伊瓜因打着方向盘拐弯，“你吃了感冒药——显然。你知道感冒药和酒精混在一起会让抑制剂失效吧？”他的声音就和他开车一样平稳，听不出什么情绪。几十分钟前，误食了一口含酒精的餐品的Omega不多时就有了热潮反应，被信息素影响的Alpha队友们病急乱投医，一个电话打到了伊瓜因那里。被骚扰的Beta无论如何不可能见死不救，居然也就真的随叫随到，一巴掌把屏蔽贴拍到梅苏特后颈上，然后把人带上了车。

“我送你回去，然后叫医生来。”小烟枪这样决定，替他扣上安全带，然后关上车门，留他一个人在后座上。

动作娴熟得可怕。

想来也是，绿茵场上当然是alpha最占优势，人数自然也最多；但再罕见的事情也会发生，球队里总还是会有Omega球员的，是不是？绝大多数时间这不会有问题，但万一发生什么意外，总还是需要能够帮忙处理的人。梅苏特盯着驾驶座上Beta冷静的后脑勺，强迫自己把注意力从热潮的影响转移到其他事情上去。他背后的衣服几乎都被汗浸湿透了。药物的影响让这一切和发情期相似，但又决然不同，他不受控制汹涌溢出的信息素几乎动摇了在场Alpha们的尊严，体温也在短时间内疯狂飚升到了一个不甚可爱的数字；所幸他还没有淌着水艰难地跟自己的欲望作斗争——至少现在还没有，那就还没到不可收拾的地步。

 

到家之后情况依然没有好转，不过，熟悉的环境和自身信息素的味道多少让梅苏特放松了一些。伊瓜因帮他找了干净的衣服，然后体贴地带上卧室的门，给他一些处理自己的时间，走到客厅去打一通真正必要的电话。医生在电话里问清了情况，表示并不太严重，只要休息足够就好，但保险起见还是要亲自来一趟。

阿根廷人放下电话，去厨房接了一杯清水，在现身拯救濒临脱水的Omega前，颇为绅士地敲了敲门。

“请进。”屋主的声音在门内响起，听起来闷闷的。

伊瓜因打开了门。德国人脱力地坐在床边，弯曲的脊柱勉强支撑着自己的身体，换下来的湿衣服和擦头发的毛巾甩在一边的凳子上。他的好队友见状立刻借出了半边肩膀，端起的水杯凑到梅苏特嘴边，给陷入燠热的小鲷鱼一点清凉的慰藉。

“冈萨洛……”德国人倚在他胳膊上叫他。这条鲷鱼的体温实在有些烫人。梅苏特已经有很多年没有经历过这样单纯的、（至少目前为止）与发情期毫无关联的发热了——谢天谢地，暂时不用复习那些从青春期开始的可怕回忆。明明流感已经几乎快要放过他，可或许某些特定的人群就是有更大几率遭遇不幸，偏偏这个时候他撞到了枪口上；现在他只能努力适应那种被打架的药物折腾得天旋地转的感觉，根本提不起劲去思考接下来都会有些什么事情发生。

——不过，至少他是安全的。

中锋接住他的动作像一块冰淇淋接纳了一颗棉花糖。“坚持一下，梅苏特……告诉我，你的发情期是不是快到了？还有多久？”伊瓜因调整了一下姿势，纵容梅苏特把小半张脸埋进他烟粉色的衣料里。小烟枪在场上庆祝时足够热情地分享拥抱，但拿不太准德国人私下里是否喜欢这个距离的接触；他不像队里另外那几位一样黏黏糊糊、毫无底线地宠着梅苏特，打闹时甚至不会顾忌这条鱼的亚性别而放水，但他和他们一样喜欢梅苏特，这点毫无疑问：谁能不喜欢梅苏特呢？

“没那么快……至少一周，还有。”Omega吐出一个字算一个字，颠三倒四地把这句话说完。

伊瓜因听完这句话就把心放回了原处：他是个Beta，纵然他是个好队友，发情期也不是他能操得上心的事情。不过：“我觉得你需要物理降温……”说完他看了看抱着他不肯松手的梅苏特，改口道：“或者抱着活人，这样能让你更舒服一些？”

“后者。”梅苏特简短地回答。

反正这种时候没人还能忍心再挑剔他的西语了。

 

医生来得倒是很快，伊瓜因不得不让梅苏特先放开自己。对Omega的身体作详细检查时，考虑到目前能帮得上忙的只有这一位，医患双方都默许了他的在场。最后的结果其实也没有那么复杂：物理降温，好好休息，只要退热就行；后期可能会出现一点轻微的情热反应，但也不要做任何处理，最要紧的是不要让感冒加重——到头来，让所有人都神经紧张的发情期，反而是最不严重的问题。

小烟枪替梅苏特送走了医生，下定决心在回到主人的卧室之后再也不给他当活体抱抱熊。

然而回去之后他却连拒绝的机会都没有了。梅苏特乖乖地躺在床上，水蓝色的退烧贴冰冰凉搭在快烧熟了的鲷鱼的脑门上。伊瓜因思考了片刻医生的说法，为防万一还是决定守着他。谁让Pipa是个好队友呢？阿根廷人粉色的指尖落在柔软的织物上，替梅苏特压了压被角。对方的手指在被子底下动了动，他就善解人意地挪过去，坐在床沿上，塌下肩膀，像是怀抱着一团空气，不带攻击性地靠近对方。

 

或许他想要聊天呢？

 

“冈萨洛……”梅苏特又叫了他一声，低沉的声音和眼角挂红的模样全然不符。

“我在，梅苏特。”伊瓜因应道，接着，他提供了一个小小的备选项：“为什么不试试‘Pipa’呢，就和大家一样？”

为什么不和大家一样，叫他“Pipa”呢？且不说绰号在人际关系中可进可退，多么好用——毕竟Pipa风趣又轻松，没有人能怀疑小烟枪的幽默细胞。这些年来，他几乎已经接受了：若有人要在绿茵场外亲近他，必先从了解Pipa开始，然后才决定需不需要冈萨洛·伊瓜因。可就是这条小鲷鱼，他为什么……

梅苏特顶着退烧贴，蜷缩着的身体小幅度地往伊瓜因的方向凑近了一些：“因为，我更……在意冈萨洛。”这句话的重点显然是“冈萨洛”，但谁能告诉他，这条鱼是从哪里学来的“在意”这个词？

躺在床上的人像是迷路的灰鲸般，机械而缓慢地眨了眨那双惊人的眼睛，接着吐出一串频率独特的低吟：“你会走吗？”尾音像一个漂浮着升起的泡泡。他黑色的头发在枕头上散开，让房间里的另一个人想起了自己还留着长发的时光，在十几岁的尾巴上来到欧洲，那时候人们还叫他Pipita。

伊瓜因看着梅苏特。当他们离到这么近的时候，阿根廷人血液里属于法兰西的那一部分，就会像头一次浮出海面目睹日落与风暴的小美人鱼一样，藏在他眉眼下礁石般的阴影里。焦糖色的日落，自中心陷落下去的风暴，温柔的无言的礁石。

于是他伸出手，替梅苏特摆正了歪到一边的退烧贴：“我保证你醒来时还能看到我，或者其他你需要的人，比如萨米，或者塞——”

“不，”梅苏特打断他回绝道，似乎连摇头的力气都没有了，“冈萨洛在就好。”

等他说完这句话伊瓜因才后知后觉地发现，少量从屏蔽贴的防守中漏出的Omega信息素钻进了他的鼻腔里。他毕竟是个Beta，对信息素的敏感程度远不如其他两个亚性别——但他也受到了影响，大概。

与此同时，梅苏特还在试图让聊天进行下去：“前锋里还是Alpha更多吧，冈萨洛……有人曾经建议过你改打中场吗？一定有吧。”伊瓜因没有回答，打开了空调，通风系统开始工作，使人错觉空气中本就不浓的信息素味道更淡了一些。梅苏特慢慢把手伸出来，掌心贴上对方毛茸茸的下巴，一半是顺从本能，一半是顺从本心。

这通常意味着Omega开始渴求身体接触了。

Beta配合地抬起一只手，从梅苏特的手背开始，把对方收进五指之下错综复杂的纹路间。他们相重叠的地方，手背是温暖的皮肤，搏动的血脉，逆流而上的勇气；手心是麻麻痒痒得恰到好处的触感，扎得人连心也酥软。

 

“你的胡子，不再剃了吗？”梅苏特问。

他看上去需要一个确定的回答，无论肯定还是否定，冈萨洛想。于是他说道：“不，不再剃了。”梅苏特不知道他自己在做什么，事后对这段时间的记忆很可能没比一团浆糊清楚多少，因此他可以尽情给出一个答案，只要它是确定的，是梅苏特想要的。

更因为时间是张单程票，只会把他们各自送到无法返回的地方。谁也不敢在清醒时轻易许诺，因为谁也不知道未来会怎样。哪怕只是胡子这样一件承载着球员的迷信、本身却实在无关紧要的小事。

“至于前一个问题，”冈萨洛安抚地轻轻拍拍梅苏特的手背，“的确有。但我坚持，前锋的嗅觉是无法改变的天赋。”

他垂下眼睫看着梅苏特，露出一个冈萨洛式的独家笑容，腼腆而诚恳。他想要把张开的手指插进梅苏特稍显凌乱的头发里，轻轻地梳拢那些略微汗湿的发丝——在他还留着长发的时候，他自己这样做过很多次，他如此熟练，一定不会弄疼对方——但他没有行动，也不打算行动。

空气里的甜味不减反增，Beta球员很喜欢，因此他会留下，他会一直看着德国中场睡去，退热，醒来。

 

但除此以外什么都不会发生。他确信。


End file.
